Dr and Mrs Henry Jekyll
by A. L. Nowicki
Summary: It's Henry and Mina's wedding day! But will everything be as perfect as their dreams? Or will be it a big disaster as usual? Still kind of in progress...
1. Meet the Groom

Disclaimer: By this point, I think you know which characters are mine, and which aren't. But just to refresh your memory, none of these characters belong to me except for Andre McCane, Mr. and Mrs. Linoge, and Donna Andersen.  
  
Another Jekyll/Mina love story! This time, though, it's their long- awaited wedding day. Will everything be smooth sailing? Does Edward Hyde have some destruction up his sleeve? Or will the wedding be a disaster for the League (as usual?) Well, let's find out!  
  
I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

It was the day of Dr. Henry Jekyll's bachelor party, but he was refusing to go.  
  
"Oh, come on, 'Enry!" Rodney Skinner exclaimed in horror and disbelief. "Do you know how hard Sawyer, Hyde, and myself have been working in planning this for you?"  
  
"And do you know how angry Mina will become at me if I get drunk just two days before our wedding?" Jekyll snapped back. Today was Thursday, and the wedding was on Saturday. "No, I'm not going! End of story!"  
  
"But how can it be a bachelor party if we don't have the bachelor?" Skinner whined.  
  
"Easy. You, Sawyer, and Hyde are all bachelors. It'll just be a party OF bachelors, not a party FOR a bachelor."  
  
But Skinner was not giving up that easily. "'Enry Jekyll," he declared. "You are coming to your own bachelor party. And I am going to drag you there if it's the last thing I ever do!"  
  
"For the last time, NO, I am NOT going!" Jekyll shouted at him. "I swore to Mina that I would give up drinking to be a good husband to her, and I'm going to keep my promise."  
  
But Skinner still wasn't going to give up that easily. He'd knew he'd have to eventually trick Jekyll into going. But for now, he just pretended Jekyll had won. "Okay, fine, Jekyll. You win. Hyde, Sawyer, and I are just going to have fun all by ourselves."  
  
"I'm glad we've decided that. Now, get out of my room! You're really beginning to annoy me, Skinner."  
  
From the outside, it looked as if Henry Jekyll had everything under control. But on the inside, he was the exact opposite. Henry was a very nervous groom. It wasn't that he was nervous of marrying Mina Harker; he was just worried that something awful would happen to her before the wedding.  
  
Several years ago, Henry Jekyll had been engaged to a bright young woman named Emma Carew. Her father, Sir Danvers Carew, had been the president of the board of governors at St. Jude's Hospital, where Jekyll had worked.  
  
Edward Hyde, who had still been stuck inside Jekyll's body at the time, had grown so jealous that on the day of their wedding, he had come out without any stimulating potion and had broken Emma's neck in a jealous rage. If Henry Jekyll could be in love, why couldn't Edward Hyde?  
  
Jekyll, who had cried for a week afterwards, had never forgiven his alter ego for that. However, just a few months ago, Jekyll had perfected a potion that let Hyde out of his body for good. Edward Hyde now had his own body, and he was able to make his own girlfriends (even though he didn't have one yet.) But anyway, now that Hyde could have his own girls, he could stop trying to kill Henry Jekyll's all the time.  
  
Despite all that, Henry was still very nervous for Mina. She was usually tough as nails, but ever since she had fallen in love with him, a new side of her had emerged. The new Mina was quiet, shy, very sensitive, and emerged herself in activities such as knitting and baking cookies. Henry liked the new Mina, but he liked the old Mina, too. Any side of her was good enough for him. He loved her.  
  
Henry Jekyll looked down at himself and realized he was wearing a sweater that Mina had knitted him weeks ago. And the quilt covering his bed was the one that Mina had made for him for his birthday just last month.  
  
"I really am in love with this girl," Henry sighed happily to himself.

* * *

"Men, we have a problem," Skinner reported.  
  
"Not enough alcohol for the party?" asked Edward Hyde, in his usual growl. "No problem. I'll go out and swipe some. It'll take me two minutes, tops." Hyde had a one-track mind; it was all alcohol, all the time.  
  
Skinner sighed. He had to remember that in this duo, it was Henry Jekyll that had all of the brains. "No, it's not the alcohol, you stooge. Henry's not even coming! He says that he can't get drunk before his wedding."  
  
"Why not?" shrugged Tom Sawyer. Getting drunk before a wedding sounded good to him.  
  
"Because Mina's going to kill him, that's why!!" Skinner said. "And we've worked so hard on this, we can't possibly give it up! What do you two propose we do?"  
  
"Trick him into coming here," said Sawyer.  
  
Skinner rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously! But how?" Sawyer was never this stupid. He'd spent WAY too much time hanging around Edward Hyde.  
  
Or had he?  
  
"Hey, I've got something," Tom exclaimed. "Hey, Skinner. Remember a few months ago, when Mina wanted to get drunk, but Jekyll wouldn't let her, so you slipped some tequila into her blood drink?"  
  
Skinner grinned sheepishly. Nobody was supposed to mention that ever again. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, I say we slip some into Jekyll's drink tonight at dinner. It won't make him drunk, just a little woozy. Woozy enough to agree to a bachelor party, anyway."  
  
Skinner grinned. Sawyer may be stupid sometimes, but at other times, he was a total genius. "That's awesome, Sawyer! Great plan!"  
  
Sawyer grinned. "So, we're all in? Hyde, you in?"  
  
Hyde just growled in response. "What about the alcohol at the party? Do you think we'll have enough?"  
  
Skinner and Sawyer looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Stupid alter egos.

* * *

Henry Jekyll's stateroom was a mess. After the wedding, he was moving into a much larger stateroom with Mina, and all of his things were in boxes and crates that were scattered throughout the room. As a matter of fact, he'd been in the middle of packing when Skinner came to annoy him about the bachelor party.  
  
Moving would be easy now that Edward Hyde wasn't sharing his body. He wouldn't have to bring his transformation potion or any of the dangerous weapons in Hyde's collection. But he would have more clothes. He wasn't ripping his clothes to shreds anymore during transformations.  
  
Jekyll was bent over a box, trying to seal it, when he heard the gong sound out for dinner.  
  
He looked up and smiled. Time to see Mina again!

* * *

Well, what's going to happen next? Will Sawyer's plan work? Will Jekyll have a bachelor party after all?  
  
Reviews are MUCH appreciated, and will be responded to in the next chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to update this, but hopefully soon.  
  
Alisonia 


	2. Meet the Bride

Okay, so I take it you all like the story! That's good; I can continue!  
  
Shout-outs:  
  
To **Silent Bob 546**: Excuse me, YOUR precious love slave?!?! Henry Jekyll belongs to ME!!! (Well, and Mina too. We share him, the poor guy!) And by the way, you're absolutely right. Dorian and Allan did not die in Mongolia. They died on the Nautilus of alcohol poisoning!!!!  
  
To **Raven Silvers**: I mean, seriously! What kind of a bachelor is Jekyll if he refuses to go to his own bachelor party?  
  
To **Mrs. Mina Harker**: You'll have to wait until chapter three to see the bachelor party actually take place, but you're right. Hyde helped plan it, so it IS going to be frightening. As a bachelorette, I sure would not want to crash it!  
  
To **Graymoon74**: I find it very moving that you appreciate my style of writing. I am a very religious person. I sometimes even invent religions for my story characters to believe in! I agree that Jekyll needs to take a chill pill. The man is out of control. And IF he gets wasted, who should he kill? (I'm letting you have first pick.)  
  
To **Ares**: Don't worry, Mina will have a bachelorette party, but it will be geared around sewing and tea instead of alcohol and PlayVamp. And I'm still debating on whether to include Mina's son in this or not...  
  
Now, we've met the groom. Let's meet the bride!

* * *

Henry's bride, Mina Harker, was in her room, looking at two pairs of shoes and pouting.  
  
Sitting on Mina's bed was Batsie Linoge. She was the ex-wife of one of Nemo's former crew members, Andre McCane. Batsie didn't like to come on the Nautilus very often, because nearly every man on the ship, including Captain Nemo, immediately dropped what they were doing and stared at her.  
  
But it wasn't her fault that she had supernatural beauty and heavenly powers.  
  
Batsie had designed Mina's wedding dress, and she was also going to be Mina's Maid of Honor, because she was the one who had set Mina and Henry up in the first place. Mina's wedding gown was a beautiful, cream-colored Victorian ensemble with a long veil and equally long train in the back.  
  
"What's the matter?" Batsie asked Mina quietly. "Can't you decide which ones to wear?"  
  
Mina sighed and put both pairs of shoes down. "No, it's just that...maybe I made a mistake going with the cream color. I mean, what if I get the sudden urge to drink blood right before the ceremony, and I spill some on the gown?" Mina buried her face in her hands. "Sometimes I hate being a vampire."  
  
"But in this case, it's no problem," Batsie assured her. "One, if you DO spill blood on it right before the ceremony, I'll be right there with you, and I can clean it right up. Two, I can easily change the color of the gown." She got up from the bed, went over to the mannequin displaying the gown in the corner, and touched the fabric with her beautiful, slender, and manicured fingers. Instantly, the gown turned a lovely yellowish-orange...the color of sunset. "I wore orange to my first wedding. The second time around I wore pink." Batsie was around 600 years old. When you get to be as old as her, you have a tendency to be married more than once.  
  
Mina sighed and sat down on the bed. "I don't know. I just want everything to be perfect."  
  
Batsie looked at Mina and shook her head. "I used to have that problem, too. But nothing can be perfect, Mina. Only the Lord is perfect."  
  
Mina nodded and wiped a few tears. "I know," she whispered. "But I'm just so worried about Henry. I mean, what if he gets sick, or hurt, or really depressed on the day of the wedding? What if he has second thoughts about marrying me? What if Edward decides to pull some dangerous prank on me and Henry?"  
  
"Now you're getting carried away, Mina," said Batsie. "You're fine, Henry Jekyll is fine, and the wedding is going to be fine."  
  
Suddenly, the gong sounded for dinner.  
  
"Dinnertime. You need to eat something; it'll make you feel better," Batsie said, rising to her feet.  
  
Mina nodded and got up. "I just can't wait until this wedding is over. It has my nerves on the brink of bursting."

* * *

"Where's Henry gonna sit?" asked Hyde, holding a bottle of tequila with one hand and scratching his head with the other.  
  
"By Mina, you idiot!" Skinner barked at him.  
  
"I KNOW that!!! But where's Mina gonna sit?" Hyde pressed him. (You might want to stop here and ask yourself why Hyde isn't dropping the bottle of tequila and strangling Skinner for calling him an idiot. Well, the answer is simple; Hyde's so used to it by now, he doesn't even bother.)  
  
"Well, Mina likes to sit by Batsie, seeing as how they're both women, and all," Sawyer thought. "And Batsie likes to sit by Nemo, because she's the guest and she feels compelled to sit by her host. And Nemo always sits at the head of the table. So that means, Henry would be sitting...there!" Sawyer pointed to a seat at the table three chairs away from Nemo. Hyde went over to the place setting and gently poured some tequila into the drink set there.  
  
"Quick! Get rid of the evidence!" Skinner cried.  
  
Hyde tossed the bottle to Sawyer, who crossed the dining room and hit it behind a potted plant in the corner.  
  
"Now, let's take our seats. The gong already sounded, they'll be here any minute!" exclaimed Skinner.  
  
The three men scrambled to take their seats at the table, crossing their fingers and hoping that their plan would work.

* * *

Just like Sawyer predicted, Nemo sat at the head of the table. Next to him was Batsie, who was next to Mina, who was next to Henry. Henry was sitting in the hot seat.  
  
Sawyer, who was sitting on the other side of Nemo, struggled to hide the smirk on his face as Henry Jekyll sat down as his place.  
  
"What are we 'aving tonight, Cap'n?" asked Skinner.  
  
"Whatever was caught in the net this morning," Sawyer told him.  
  
"Whatever it is, we best pray before we eat," said Batsie. She clasped her hands in prayer, followed by the rest of the League.  
  
After they prayed, First Mate Patel brought out the beginning course, clam chowder. Skinner, Sawyer, and Hyde watched as Jekyll took the first sip of his drink. The expression on his face as he swallowed told them that he liked it, so he took another sip.

* * *

A couple of drinks later (all brought from the kitchen by Sawyer, insisting that Jekyll was the groom and deserved special service from his fellow League members,) the meal was over.  
  
"I'm sorry, Henry, but I must get back to my room," said Mina, sounding quite stressed out. "I have a lot to finish."  
  
"'Kay, honey," said Henry Jekyll in a lightheaded voice.  
  
"Henry? Are you okay?" asked Mina wearily. "You sound awfully tired."  
  
"He is tired," said Skinner, putting his hands on Henry's shoulders. "But don't worry, Mina. We'll take good care of him." Skinner sounded as sincere as he could, to avoid Mina growing suspicious.  
  
Luckily for him, Mina was too stressed out to be suspicious. "Right," she nodded. "Just make sure he's safe."  
  
"Come, Mina. Let's get some work done, so you can sleep well tonight," said Batsie kindly. She led Mina back to her room.  
  
"Jekyll, I know what you need," said Sawyer, smiling. "You need a drink or two to calm your nerves before the big day. So, what do you say? How about a drink with your fellow bachelors?'  
  
Skinner, Sawyer, and Hyde all held their breaths for an answer from Jekyll. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Sure," he said finally, his voice still sounding lightheaded. "Why not?"

* * *

What will the men do at Henry's bachelor party? Will Henry get totally wasted and kill someone? Will they run out of alcohol, or did Hyde bring enough? And what about Mina's bachelorette party?  
  
Remember to REVIEW!!!  
  
Alisonia


	3. The Bachelor Party

There seems to be some confusion among the reviewers as to whether or not Mina had a son in _Dracula_. Let's not start a war over it; I've cleared everything up.  
  
Here are the shout-outs:  
  
To **Ares**: About Mina and the drinking: that's a great idea! I may use that for a later chapter, if you don't mind.  
  
To **Silent Bob 546**: Okay, we can share Jekyll. Poor Mina; Jekyll's her fiancé, and she doesn't even get him all to herself!  
  
To **Graymoon74**: Okay, I'll make you a deal. Hyde will be knocked out (he won't be killed a mere two days before the wedding; Batsie would have to perform ANOTHER resurrection, and Mina would just die from the stress!), but not by Jekyll. I have something else up my sleeve!  
  
To **Krisian Rose**: Of course, it's going to be disastrous! Like you said, disastrous is funny!  
  
To **C**: Actually, you and Ares are both right! Quincey Morris is NOT Mina's son, but at the very end of the story, he dies, and Mina and Jonathan then have a son and name him Quincey Harker, after their friend Quincey Morris.  
  
To **C **(again): I cleared up the business about Mina's son in the last shout-out, but about Skinner's accent: I don't want to make him sound too consistent, because the spelling would be so odd that it would be hard to read! That's why Hyde is "Hyde" and not "'Yde."  
  
To **Ares** (again): Don't worry, I believe you! Read what I wrote to C.  
  
It's time for Dr. Jekyll's bachelor party!!

* * *

Mina Harker opened the medicine cabinet in her bathroom and took out a bottle of tranquilizers. Opening the bottle anxiously, she grabbed a handful of the pills and prepared to swallow them.  
  
"Mina, what are you doing?" asked Batsie, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Give me those!" Batsie magically opened Mina's hand and forced the pills back into the bottle. "You can have two. That's enough."  
  
Mina's shaking fingers picked out two tranquilizer pills from the bottle, and she poured herself a glass of water. "I'm sorry," she apologized to Batsie, "but I'm so nervous I don't think I can stand it anymore."  
  
"I understand, Mina. Maybe you should go to bed now, and we'll get up early tomorrow morning."  
  
Mina nodded. "That sounds like a plan." She swallowed the two pills and proceeded to take her hair out of its bun. "I just don't know what's come over me. I was never this nervous when I married Jonathan."  
  
Batsie laughed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that the second wedding's always more stressful than the first? Deep down in your heart, you're worried that your second husband will meet the same fate as your first one."  
  
"That makes sense. I love Henry very much, but he isn't the same man as Jonathan was. Jonathan was so strong, so together. And Henry's very unsure of himself."  
  
"That's why he's marrying you. So he can be sure of himself."  
  
Mina smiled and hugged her. "Batsie, thank you so much for being here for me. I don't know what I would have done without you here."  
  
"And frankly, Mina, I don't know what you would have done, either. Now, go and get some rest. You desperately need it." Batsie hugged Mina once more, and departed.  
  
Mina took her bathrobe from where it was hanging on a hook on the bathroom wall, and headed back to her bedroom. She needed sleep more than anything.  
  
Dressing herself in a white satin nightgown, and tying her bathrobe over it, Mina quietly crawled into her warm bed. "In another two nights," she whispered to herself, "I'll be sleeping beside my new husband."  
  
Mina smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep. She couldn't wait to sleep beside Henry, her arms wrapped around him. That would be paradise.

* * *

"Look, Skinner! No clothes on anybody!" Edward Hyde called to Skinner gleefully as he held up a page of _PlayVamp_.  
  
"Ooooh! Lemme see! Lemme see!" a very drunk Rodney Skinner tried to go over to Hyde to look at the picture better, but ended up falling on the floor.  
  
"How many drinks 'ave I 'ad tonight?" called Sawyer, who, for some unknown reason, sounded a lot like Skinner when he was drunk.  
  
Jekyll just shook his head back and forth furiously. "I dunno." He slammed his head down on the bar table. "Mina's gonna kill me, but drinking does help the stress," he commented, slurring his words together horribly.  
  
"Toldja, mate," came Skinner, trying to get himself up off the floor. He sounded as if he was in horrible pain.  
  
Sawyer had crawled over to Hyde and was trying to yank the issue of _PlayVamp_ right out of his hands. "I wanna see the naked va-pire."  
  
Hyde let out a string of drunken cursing. "It's MINE, you [BEEP]!!!!!"  
  
"GIMME THE NAKED VA-PIRE!!!"  
  
"Quit fighting, 'fore I knock you both out!" yelled Jekyll from the bar. He was attempting to pour himself another whiskey, but his coordination was so bad by now that he was pouring it everywhere except in his glass. Eventually, he just gave up and started drinking right from the bottle.  
  
"If you wanna see a naked vampire so bad, Sawyer, let's just go to Mina's room," Skinner said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"We ain' goin' to Mina's room, she'll kill us," slurred Sawyer.  
  
"She'll kill you maybe, not me," came Hyde, who was still trying to yank the PlayVamp away from Sawyer. "I'm too strong for that [BEEP] Mina. I'm goin'."  
  
At the sound of that, Jekyll looked up from the bar and stared straight at Hyde. His eyes were bloodshot and weary, but he used what was left of his coordination to concentrate. "DON'T CALL MINA A [BEEP,] YOU [BEEP]!!!"  
  
"Whoa, Jekyll," slurred Skinner. "You 'ad too much to drink, buddy. No more whiskey for you." Skinner drunkly stumbled over to the bar, pulled the bottle of whiskey right out of Jekyll's hands, and started drinking it himself.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, WORM!?!?!?" demanded Hyde. His face was red with drunkenness as well as anger.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!!!" Jekyll stumbled off of his bar stool and picked it up with both of his hands. He stumbled toward Hyde, very drunk, but concentrating with every ounce of coordination he had left.  
  
Hyde didn't need anything to fight Jekyll. His bare hands were enough of a weapon for him.  
  
Jekyll and Hyde stumbled toward each other, poised to fight. Skinner and Sawyer were on the sidelines. The fight was on.  
  
"FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!" Sawyer and Skinner called.  
  
"YOU WAN' A FIGHT?" Hyde roared. "I'LL GI' YOU A FIGHT!" And he took a swing at Jekyll.

* * *

Mina awoke in her bed the next morning in high spirits. She was ready to conquer the day.  
  
Unfortunately, she would have been even more ready to conquer the day if she hadn't been slightly ill. Her nose was running, her temperature was pretty close to breaking a hundred, and her throat, head, and stomach all hurt.  
  
"Oh, no!" she croaked in bed, her voice sounding somewhat hoarse. "I can't be sick on the day before my wedding!! How can this be happening to me?" she wailed. Mina buried her face in her hands and began to cry hoarse, runny tears.  
  
"Mina! Mina, don't cry!" In another minute, Batsie Linoge was right beside her, hugging her. "Mina, just calm down, dear. I can help, remember?"  
  
Mina grabbed tissues from her nightstand and started to clean herself up. "Can you cure me?" she sobbed.  
  
Batsie sighed. "I sensed you were becoming ill late last night, and I tried to cure you then. But your illness isn't being caused by a virus, it's being caused by stress, and I can't cure stress illnesses; only you can, Mina. When your stress level goes down, so do your symptoms." Mina started to cry again. "But I can help you a little," Batsie said quickly. "I can give you more tranquilizers. I got Andre to send over some good ones early this morning, and they should do you some good."  
  
Mina nodded and reached for her tissues again. "Do you think I can get better by tonight?"  
  
"Only if you calm down. But I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"What now?" By the look on Mina's face, Batsie knew that Mina's temperature had broken one hundred at that very moment and was quickly rising.  
  
"I think you're going to have to find a new best man for your wedding. The men got to drinking last night, and there was a fight, and Edward was knocked out."  
  
Mina breathed a sigh of relief, and her temperature fell a few degrees. She hadn't been so crazy about using Edward Hyde as her best man anyway. But still, she was confused. Hyde? Knocked out? Usually, it was Hyde that did the knocking out! "By who?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Rodney," Batsie replied.

* * *

What happened last night at the bachelor party? How did Skinner knock Hyde out, when it was Jekyll that Hyde was fighting with? What will Mina say when she realizes that Jekyll had been drinking? And will Mina recover in time for her wedding?  
  
Don't worry, the next chapter is coming soon! Remember to review this one!  
  
Alisonia 


	4. The Morning After

Wow, what a bachelor party! Hyde being knocked out by _Skinner_?!?! What in Heaven's name happened at that bachelor party, anyway?!?!  
  
Don't worry, we'll get to that. But first, the shout-outs:  
  
To **Ares**: I couldn't help it; I just had to bring _PlayVamp _back. It would be quite interesting if Mina ends up on the cover. I might try to make that happen sometime!  
  
To **Silent Bob 546**: Let me enlighten you with a little story. In Stephen King's "Storm of the Century," everything bad seems to happen to the two main characters. Towards the end of the story, when their lives have become absolutely unbearable, one says to the other, "Why did God let this happen to us?" The other replies, "Because there's something about us that just pisses him off!" So, the next time you ask about why everything bad happens to Mina, I'll just say, "Because there's something about her that just pisses me off!"  
  
To **Graymoon74**: If was bad enough for Hyde to think about going into Mina's room and stripping her naked, but for me to make it actually happen was to be going way off the deep end. I'm glad I mentioned the idea, but I'm even more glad that Hyde never got to it!  
  
To **Panzergal**: Finally, I hear from you again! Yeah, once I got started writing about Jekyll, I just couldn't stop. I hope you enjoy all of the stories! (Oh, and by the way...when do you plan to update 'A New Era?')  
  
To **Raven Silvers**: Thanks. I'm thinking that when Jekyll's married, Skinner, Sawyer, and Hyde can get together and have a party celebrating how lonely they are as bachelors. They'll all get drunk again, and...maybe Sawyer will knock Hyde out this time.  
  
To **Dr. Griffin** (for chapter 1): You're right about the book, but have you ever seen "Jekyl and Hyde: The Musical?" Sir Danvers Carew is the president of the hospital, and Emma is his daughter who's engaged to Jekyll. Neither Sir Danvers nor Emma die in the musical.  
  
To **Krisian Rose**: You know how people sometimes do strange things when they're drunk (like Sawyer, speaking with a Cockney accent?) Well, I'm thinking that Skinner should speak perfect English the next time he's drunk. What do you say?  
  
To **Dr. Griffin **(for chapter 2): Edward Hyde is a one-man party. With him around, you don't really need anybody else there! (Nemo, Andre, and Simon don't really drink much anyway, so it wouldn't be much of a party with them.) And about Sawyer...I'm sorry, but you're too late! Graymoon74 was the first one to make a suggestion, so Hyde it was.  
  
To **Dr. Red Griffin**: You're right. Jekyll wouldn't normally do that, but the key word there is 'normally.' He was drunk when he fought Hyde for insulting Mina.  
  
All right, now that the party's over, what's going on?

* * *

Mina tightened her robe over herself. "Skinner?" she asked, dumbfounded. "You're kidding! Hyde must weigh at least 500 pounds!"  
  
"I don't know how it happened. I'm just telling you what I heard from the captain this morning," Batsie replied.  
  
Mina shivered, her chills overtaking her body. She pulled her robe tighter. "Where's Henry?" she asked. "Is Henry okay? Please tell me that Henry's okay!"  
  
Batsie sighed and put a gentle hand on Mina. "Mina, the most important thing is not to be angry with him. He was indeed drinking last night, but he was only trying to let go of some stress, just like you."  
  
Mina nodded. "I can forgive him. I feel like having a couple drinks myself. As long as he's okay, that's all I really care about."

* * *

"Jekyll!"  
  
Tom Sawyer burst into Jekyll's room, where Henry was still lying in bed, an ice pack to his forehead. He was too tired to get up and get a cold shower just yet, but he could at least ice his forehead to help the hangover.  
  
"What is it, Sawyer?" Henry moaned. "Can't I just rot in peace?"  
  
"No, you can't rot in peace! What happened last night? Did Skinner really knock Hyde right out?"  
  
"You saw it as well as I did, Sawyer."  
  
"No, I didn't see it, Henry. I was way too drunk to see what happened."  
  
Jekyll sighed. "Well, what happened was, Hyde took a swing at me, and I ducked and then charged at him with the bar stool, and when he was down, Skinner just...attacked him. Got him right in the head. I don't know where he got the strength from."  
  
Sawyer shivered. "I pity Skinner when Hyde wakes up. We should start chaining Hyde up in the dungeon right now."  
  
"Wait. Edward's still unconscious?"  
  
"Yeah. And Skinner's still asleep. What a time for a wedding." Sawyer sighed. "So. Have you thought about a new best man?"  
  
"Well, I'm not ready to replace Edward just yet, but if it comes to that, I'm sure Mina would agree to have Andre McCane step in."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she would."

* * *

Meanwhile, a feverish Mina was working from bed. She was trying to suck up the pain as best she could, but every couple of minutes, her illness overwhelmed her, and she felt the urge to just lie down in bed. If it wasn't for being sick, working from bed would be extremely comfortable.  
  
"Batsie, I'd like your dress to be maroon, if at all possible," Mina said quietly, spreading yet another quilt on herself. "I just don't want that blood red color at the wedding. It would make Henry uncomfortable."  
  
"Anything's possible." Batsie tapped her lacy Maid of Honor's dress with a slender finger, and it suddenly turned a lovely shade of maroon. "Maroon's a beautiful color, Mina. It'll look beautiful for the wedding."  
  
Jekyll entered Mina's room, tying his bathrobe around himself. He had just taken a cold shower for his hangover, and was still soaking wet. "Mina, honey, I hate to bring this onto you," he told her quietly, "but did you hear what happened to our best man last night?"  
  
Mina nodded. "Actually, I think it's more funny than stressful."  
  
"Well, what do you think about calling in Andre McCane as a replacement?"  
  
Mina smiled. "That's fine with me, sweetie. I'd love to have him in the wedding. Unless Batsie objects."  
  
"Why should I object?" asked Batsie.  
  
"Well, you're the Maid of Honor, and Andre's the best man, and after the ceremony's over, you're going to have to walk down the aisle with your ex-husband, and right in front of Simon," Mina pointed out. Simon Linoge was acting as the priest that would be marrying them.  
  
Batsie froze. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." There was a minute of silence. "Henry, Mina, you two have been through quite enough. It seriously doesn't matter to me. Go ahead and call him in."  
  
Henry hugged Batsie Linoge. "Oh, thank you so much!" he breathed. "You've just taken a whole load off of me this morning."  
  
Batsie smiled. "I know what you mean, Henry. Mina here didn't do anything to deserve Skinner as the best man in her wedding."  
  
"Nobody here deserves Skinner as the best man in their wedding," Henry added. "Well, listen, Mina. Today, Nemo and I are going to be getting the ship ready for the wedding and the wedding guests. I'd really like you to help me with the menu for the reception, so what time do you plan on getting out of bed?"  
  
"At the earliest, tonight after dinner," Mina said, putting a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Tonight after dinner? Mina!" exclaimed Henry. "You're kidding, right? I mean, we have things to do!"  
  
"Henry, Mina's ill. She has to stay in bed until she's better," Batsie explained to him.  
  
"Ill?" asked Henry, turning pale. "You can't be! Not on the day before our wedding!" He immediately sat down on her bed and put a hand to her forehead. "Oh, no," he cried. "You're burning up! This just can't be! How...how did this...how did this happen?" he stammered, in shock.  
  
"Henry," Batsie said, putting a protective arm around him, "I'm sorry, but you won't be able to treat it with medicine. Mina's illness is caused by stress, and until she becomes less stressed out, she'll have to stay in bed with her fever."  
  
Henry Jekyll wiped some tears from his eyes. "Mina," he said quietly to his fiancée. "Come on, Mina. You can't fall sick now!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Henry," Mina said quietly. "But don't worry, it'll pass. I'm getting through the day great so far. By tonight, I'll be just fine. Why don't you go and help Nemo with getting the ship ready? I'll be fine here."  
  
Henry nodded. "Yes, honey. Of course. But I'll be back to check on you." And with a kiss on the cheek, he left her.  
  
Batsie smiled. "I'm proud of the way you handled that, Mina. You didn't get nervous or shaky. I think you're learning to control your stress."  
  
Mina smiled back. "I'm never nervous or shaky around Henry. That's why I'm marrying him."

* * *

In his room, Edward Hyde finally woke up. He had a hangover, but he couldn't feel it. All he could feel was the pain in his aching head from the blow dealt to him by Skinner last night.  
  
And now, as he recalled the nights of the previous evening and felt the pain in his head, he had only one thing on his mind.  
  
"Must...kill...Rodney...Skinner," he mumbled. "Must...kill...that...invisible... &$#$...."

* * *

Mina seems to be getting better, but how can she and Henry undergo their last-minute wedding preparations with Hyde running around like a madman, trying to kill Skinner? And what do the girls have in store for Mina's bachelorette party? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Remember to REVIEW!!!  
  
Alisonia 


	5. Rodney Skinner Must Die

All right, now where was I? Oh, that's right; I was talking about Skinner and alcohol. Now, if I were Skinner, I would never touch another drop of alcohol, no matter how tempting it is. Read the rest of the story, and you'll see why!  
  
To **Ares**: You're probably right about Skinner being a best man for Dorian (thank goodness Dorian's "dead!") Oh, and details about the honeymoon will come later in the story. (By the way, C apologized to you for the Quincey thing.)  
  
To **Silent Bob 546**: At first, I wanted Mina to have a nice, QUIET Bachelorette party, but then I got a BRILLIANT idea!!!!!! Stay tuned to see what's going to happen!!!!!  
  
To **Raven Silvers**: Mina loves maroon, too (well, at least my Mina does.) And don't worry, no matter how angry Hyde gets, I promise that Skinner will survive the story.  
  
To **Graymoon74**: Skinner's noisy enough as it is, even without any armor. Imagine what it would be like if he actually wore some!!! And I'll tell you what I told Raven. No matter how angry that Hyde gets, Skinner will survive the story.  
  
To **C**: Aww, thanks!! You didn't have to apologize!! I forgive you, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
To **Krisian Rose**: I think that Skinner's drank so much alcohol over the years, it's starting to permanently mess with his brain. And you're right...Hyde being awake does have "destruction" written over it. Read on, and you'll see what I mean. I won't promise you that Skinner won't get hurt, but I WILL promise you that he'll make it out alive.  
  
Oh, is that a knock on Tom's door that I hear? Who could it possibly be?

* * *

There was a sharp knock on Tom Sawyer's stateroom door.  
  
Tom got up to answer it, but he was concerned. Nobody on the Nautilus ever knocked; they usually just came bursting into his room.  
  
"Please don't be Dorian, please don't be Dorian," he mumbled under his breath as he got up to answer the door. Dorian was now six feet under, but hey, you never know.  
  
"EEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"EEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Tom and Donna Andersen squealed happily at each other's presence.  
  
"When did you get in?" Tom asked happily, hugging her around the waist. Donna was a telekinetic albino girl who used to date Andre McCane, but they broke up a while ago, and since then, she had started to date Sawyer instead.  
  
"Just now," she replied. She put a finger to her lips. "But shhhh, don't tell anybody. Batsie and Mina and I are going to have a little girls' night out tonight, and Mina's not supposed to know anything about it."  
  
"I hope it'll be less eventful than ours was," said Tom, inviting her in to his room.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Then Donna noticed that Tom was holding his hand to his head in pain. She gasped. "Oh, no!!! Don't tell me that Hyde hit you over the head with the card table again!!!"  
  
Tom laughed. "No, he didn't. I just have a headache this morning. Actually, it was the other way around. Skinner knocked Hyde out."  
  
Donna just stared at him in disbelief. "WHO knocked Hyde out?"  
  
"I know, I know. Kind of hard to believe, isn't it? But it's true. You see, Jekyll and Hyde got into a fight because Hyde insulted Mina, and Jekyll hit Hyde, and when he was down, Skinner just...well, attacked him."  
  
"Is Skinner still on board, or did he get off the ship and go down into Venice somewhere?" (The Nautilus was currently docked in Venice for Henry and Mina's wedding.)  
  
"No, he's still on here. Hyde isn't awake yet, so..."  
  
"Hold it," said Donna, a bit confused. "It's nearly lunchtime, and he still isn't awake yet? Geez, how hard did Skinner hit him!?!?!"  
  
"I don't know," Tom confessed. "I was too drunk. And Jekyll isn't at liberty to talk about it. He has other things on his mind."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
Suddenly, the door to Tom's room was knocked off its hinges as Edward Hyde came bursting into Tom's room.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!?!?!?" Hyde demanded, stomping and banging around so hard that Tom winced and held his head even more. "WHERE THE [BEEP] IS THAT INVISIBLE [BEEP] !?!?!?"  
  
"Not in here, I can assure you that much," Donna said to him flatly.  
  
But Hyde didn't believe her. After a thorough search around the room, flinging his arms and legs around so that he could bump into anything invisible, Hyde was satisfied that Skinner wasn't hiding in Sawyer's room, and left, growling.  
  
"We need to get somebody to fix that door," Tom said. "I'll go out and get someone, and if Skinner comes in here, looking to hide, do NOT hide him."  
  
"What, you think I'm stupid? Of COURSE I won't!! I'll just tell Skinner that he can hide himself; he's INVISIBLE, for pete's sake!!"

* * *

"I have to go into town and talk to the catering people," Batsie told Henry and Mina. She donned a black beret with a long, dark veil that shielded her eyes. "Henry, I trust you to look after your fiancée while I'm gone."  
  
"But why are you going out like that?" Henry asked her.  
  
"Because I don't have Simon with me."  
  
"What does Simon have to do with--" Henry began, but then stopped when Mina nudged him.  
  
However, Batsie answered his question anyway. "Whenever I walk down the street, people are apt to drop what they're doing and just stare at me. It gets extremely annoying. But when they see me with Simon, who constantly has this menacing look on his face, then they come to their senses and stop staring immediately."  
  
"Ah," nodded Henry.  
  
"Well, anyway, I'm leaving, goodbye, and I don't want to hear about any accidents while I'm gone."  
  
Henry and Mina said goodbye to Batsie, who quickly departed. No sooner had she left than Tom Sawyer came bursting into Mina's room.  
  
"Hey, do either of you two know where Batsie is?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tom," said Jekyll quietly, who was serving a bowl of chicken soup to Mina. "She just left. She went to Venice to talk to the wedding caterers."  
  
Tom sighed. "Are you serious? Because your [BEEP] alter-ego broke my door off its hinges looking for that rat Skinner, and I wanted her to put it back on for me."  
  
"Find Nemo," Mina shrugged. Her fiancé looked at her in surprise. Mina was being so calm!  
  
"That's what I'm probably going to have to do. Thanks."

* * *

Rodney Skinner had heard that Hyde was awake. He desperately needed somewhere to hide himself, because even though he was invisible, he was awfully noisy when he was out in the open.  
  
Skinner opened two large doors on the Nautilus to find the grand ballroom. It was beautifully decorated in maroon and white, all ready for Henry and Mina's wedding reception.  
  
Being as quiet as he could, Skinner crawled under one of the dinner tables. Hyde would never look in here for him. The ballroom was supposed to be off-limits until the wedding reception tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Meanwhile, out in the corridor, Edward Hyde was becoming more and more furious. He had looked almost everywhere on the ship for Skinner. Even though Skinner was invisible, he was clumsy. He would usually give away his presence by accidentally knocking over a book, or something. Skinner was relatively easy to find on any other occasion.  
  
And all the while, Hyde was getting more and more furious at him.  
  
Hyde passed the grand ballroom in a rage, but then he turned back in thought. He remembered the captain saying something earlier about the ballroom being all ready for the wedding, so nobody was allowed to go into it now.  
  
Could Skinner be in there, knowing that Hyde wasn't allowed to come in? It was certainly possible.  
  
Hyde carefully pushed the door open and crept inside. If Skinner was in here, he was going to die.

* * *

Oh, no! I can barely watch, and I'm the one writing the story!!! Will Hyde find Skinner? What's going to happen to Skinner if Hyde finds him? And what do Donna and Batsie have in store for Mina at her bachelorette party?  
  
Remember to REVIEW!!!  
  
Alisonia 


End file.
